Forgiven
by whitetigergp
Summary: This was supposed to be for 31days, but didn't finish it on time. Full summary inside. KaitoXAoko


**This was made using the prompt for 31days. Unfortunately it took longer than expected and I never got around to any of the days. Prompt is: Foul, fetid, fuming, foggy...filthy.**

**Summary: Kaito is having a really bad day, both as Kid and Kaito. It doesn't look to be getting any better, especially since someone shows up in his apartment whom he hasn't seen in two years.**

* * *

**Forgiven**

Kaito finally dragged his feet to the bathroom and started the water for a nice, long, hot shower. Tonight's heist had not gone right at all. The owner of the jewel Kid was after, waited until just after Kid had said gem in his possession to release hounds after him. Why didn't Kid know about them? The owner was smart. He didn't tell anybody about them, and they weren't his dogs either. He borrowed them for the heist night weeks before he posted the challenge to Kid in the paper. Kaito had to run through every foul smelling place he could think of before the dogs finally lost him. This included dumpsters, many miles of sewer systems, and even fish markets. Kaito was still shivering from sheer terror. Not to mention, the fetid smell of a morgue.

The shower finally reached the nice hot temperature Kaito was waiting for. Unfortunately, thanks to the smallness of his bathroom, he had to open the little window to not only let the steam out, but with the steam rising, so did the fuming smell of his clothes and his body. Finally, he was able to step in the shower and wash his troubles away. He let the water run down, taking the soap, filth and along with it, his tears.

It had been two years since he left home, leaving his mother no one to look after. And Aoko. She found out before he left. His memory was foggy, but he does remember the blood, Aoko's screaming voice of anger, and her tears. His mother told him Aoko found him at the back door bleeding from a gunshot wound to his side, and that she helped take care of him. While Kaito was unconscious, his mother told her everything. He does remember waking up to Aoko's tears and a slap to his face. That was the last time he saw her. Nineteen years old and he was living on his own. No friends, a low paying job, and hardly any food. And worst of all, hardly being able to contact home in fear of being caught.

He finished his shower and redressed in pajama pants. He then filled up the tub to let his outfit soak in vinegar water. Kaito was ready to curl up in bed and sleep off the pain. What he wasn't ready for, was the plastic bags sitting on the table emitting a wonderful smell. Had Jii come by? No, Jii didn't carry a pink cellphone with him, and that's definitely what was sitting next to the bags. Taking a quick glance around the rooms, there was only one place left to look in the small apartment.

Kaito nearly choked as he looked in his bedroom. Aoko, his beloved Aoko, was actually in his bedroom, in his apartment, nonetheless, without a word for the past two years. He watched with wide eyes as she stood looking fondly at a photo taken years ago with the two of them and his father. She slowly brushed her hand across the top of the frame and her eyes came to rest on a more recent picture of them. Kaito tried to talk, only to have the words caught in his throat. Aoko jumped and turned towards his direction. "Sorry, I let myself in." A light shade of pink made its way across her cheeks. Kaito only nodded. "Your mother told me where you lived and asked me to bring you some soup. She thought you might not be eating well by now." Kaito's face went from surprised to embarrassed, to downcast in under five seconds. She only came 'cause his mother sent her, great. Not only that, but his mother was right. His ribs had begun to show a couple of weeks ago. "You haven't been eating have you?" It was more a sentence than a question. He hadn't noticed her move. She was standing in front of him now. She placed a hand on his chest and ran it down his ribcage. He jerked back at her touch, and her face saddened. Not wanting her to be offended, he merely muttered, "Tickles." They stood in silence for a while.

"Kaito," she started, "I missed you. I'm sorry, for back then, all those things I said, hitting you, I'm sorry. I was mad for days, but when you stopped coming to school and answering your phone, I went over to apologize, but you were already gone. I looked all over for you, and your mom wouldn't tell me either. Not 'till yesterday." She finished her tirade and waited for him to say something. When he made no move to, she continued a little less hurriedly. "I didn't tell anyone. I was too afraid to. Even though you were my worst enemy, I still didn't want to lose you. You're my best friend who always came through for me no matter what. Even that one time you missed my birthday 'cause of a heist. You made that entire building light up for me and shot off fireworks. You were there for me when I was sick or hurt or just needed a friend. And I realized, I should have been there for you."

Kaito was staring intently at her now. So, everything she said was true? She really was apologizing? She really didn't run to her father to have him thrown behind bars? So many questions and feelings began running through him. Finally, he spoke. "This is a dream, right?" Wrong thing to say. Aoko's face fell. "I probably fell asleep in the shower. So if you'll excuse me, dream Aoko, I'm going to finish this dream now so I can wake up and go to bed." Aoko was trembling. "You...you...How could you take this as a dream? I touched you earlier didn't I? I can't believe this. If I would have known this is how you were going to react, I wouldn't have come." Aoko tried to march past Kaito, but he moved quickly to block her way. "Aoko wait! It's just...I...You're..." "What, Kaito? What is it you really want to say? Either spit it out now or I'm leaving and heaven forbid should I see you again when clearly you don't want me here!" She was screaming at him now.

"I just can't believe you'd forgive me," he started. His hands balled up into fists and his teeth clenched together. If she hadn't have known him better, she thought he looked like he was going to cry. "Why should you? Why would you? Why? I'm a thief. I'm unclean, dirty, sordid...filthy. I don't deserve to be forgiven. Not after everything I've done that hurt you." Kaito had his head bowed almost in penance. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Kaito," she whispered. Aoko placed her hand on his cheek and wiped the tear away. Her hand lingered there as she forced him to look at her. She gazed into his eyes with a small smile on her face. "The only thing you ever did that truly hurt me was when you left my side without so much as a goodbye."

He placed his hand over hers, then brought it to his lips where he kissed her palm. "My only regret from back then, was not getting the chance to tell you how much I love you." Tears began to form around Aoko's eyes. Before either of them knew it, Aoko had her arms wrapped around his torso in a tight hug. He hugged her back. Then, taking her chin in his hand, he asked, "Now the real question is, do you love me?" His eyes searched hers, desperately seeking an answer. "Kaito, do you really have to ask?" She smiled. Throwing caution to the wind, Kaito bent downward and caught her lips in a gentle, yet passionate kiss.


End file.
